


Would You Ever?

by pinkmoogle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoogle/pseuds/pinkmoogle
Summary: Tumblr Prompt #9: "You're not taking me to bed. Ever."A few cups of Ignis' hard apple cider in conjunction with a devious drinking game make for a delicious mix.





	Would You Ever?

“This is so stupid…” Noctis huffs into his cup of apple cider before tipping the rim against his lips, flushing the taste of you from his tongue with a long, deep pull. The rum that Ignis had stirred into the mixture had him drawing in a second mouthful, and when he finally leans back from it with a sated click of his tongue, the advisor is already raising to his feet to supply a refill. “Why do you guys keep targeting  _me_?” **  
**

“You’re just too fun to pick on…” Gladio thumbs at the stick of cinnamon in his own cup, occasionally blowing at the steam that’s rising in ribbons from the cider within.  

“Well, someone else go.” Once topped off with more beverage, Noctis shifts into a more comfortable position and brushes against your arm in the process, the general proximity between the two of you having diminished considerably since the night’s charades had started.

Prompto, ever the puckish deviant when alcohol was involved, had initially suggested a clean game of ‘ _would you ever_?’ after everyone had finished their supper, though after the first round of Ignis’ spiked apple cider, that game had quickly transitioned into something more racy; the ‘ _would you ever_ ’s became  _‘have you ever_ ’s, and when those got boring, the ‘ _I dare you_ ’s were slyly set into place…

Noctis hadn’t been able to catch a break since. Recently, he’d been dared to guess the amount of rum that Ignis had poured into your drink by tasting it on your tongue in a kiss so heated that it (didn’t really) surprise everyone. Before that, he was dared to send you the most suggestive selfie that he had in his camera roll — one that you couldn’t look at for more than two seconds without your entire face heating. Before  _that_ , he’d been dared to lean in and lave at the pulse point on your neck until it elicited goosebumps, (which, embarrassingly, hadn’t been long at _all_.)

The group had a motive, of that you were certain. It came as no secret that your affiliation with Noctis wasn’t platonic; there had been an almost tangible tension between the two of you since first meeting in high school, though it was never pursued out of respect for his status. However, right here — in the middle of his apartment’s living room — his three closest friends seemed almost hellbent in finally changing all of that.

“Don’ want anyone else to go,” Gladio chirps from the couch, casting Ignis a knowing look before tossing back what was left of his cider and setting his empty cup down onto the coffee table. “So, Noct — truth or dare?”

Noctis hisses from your side. “Seriously?”

You don’t miss the smirk on Gladio’s face before he’s shifting it into something more placid. “Or should we just… y’know, leave you two to it?”

Your heart stutters at his words, throat tightening with a nervous swallow as color pools in your cheeks for the twentieth time that night; the insinuation is hard to miss. Noctis seems to pick up on it, as well, and you watch him cast you a questioning look out of your peripheral; a silent ‘ _do you want them to leave us alone so we can…_?’

“It  _is_  getting late,” you finally say, skin tingling in response to the amount of rum that’s warming your belly. “Maybe it’s a good idea that we cut this short and —”

Gladio’s on his feet before you can finish, clapping a buzzed Prompto on the back to jostle him to coherency. “Yup, no problem. ‘Bout time we headed out, anyway. Iggy’s drivin’. There’s plenty of leftover cider if you guys wanna —”

“Just go,” Noctis interjects, arm grazing against your side again when he pushes himself from the floor to see his three friends out the front door. They’re all quick to gather their coats, each waving goodbye in your direction before finally disappearing from Noctis’ apartment for the rest of the night — an apartment that now officially consists of just you and him. Alone.

_That_  was fast.

“Are we really done?” Noctis asks as he makes his way back into the living room, the look on his face enough to make you shudder where you sit. “Or do I need to take you to bed?”

“You’re not talking me to bed,” you find yourself saying, voice playful. “ _Ever_.”

“Then where  _am_  I taking you?”

When he lowers himself back down onto the floor, your fingers are immediately twisting into the front of his shirt before you’re pulling him towards you, lips ghosting across the slick swells of his own. “Right here,” you whisper, smirking when his eyes darken in understanding.


End file.
